


The final dance

by Faytalepsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ADMM, F/M, Yuleball fluff, and kissing, just some slow dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/pseuds/Faytalepsy
Summary: As the yule ball comes to an end and the weird sisters play their last song, Albus askes Minerva for a dance.ADMM (Songfic to magic works)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 14





	The final dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone!  
> There's not much to say...I'm not a professional writer and just do it for fun, so don't expect a masterpiece.  
> I hope you enjoy it either way! Also, some feedback would be much appreciated.

With the pass of time, the ballroom became less and less crowded, the noise from all the students slowly dying down. Just a few pairs were swirling on the dancefloor and the tables were mostly empty. Most of the students went to bed or were sneaking around in the rose bushes.  
Albus Dumbledore, esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts dragged his gaze over the remaining attendants. One of the Weasley-twins was still dancing with the Captain of the Gryffindor-Quidditch-team, while Neville Longbottom and the youngest Weasley child slowly swayed together.  
A grin spread on his face as he surveyed Hagrid and Madame Maxime dancing very close. The two made quite the pair.  
Still smiling he looked around, searching for a special green-eyed witch. He found his deputy standing at the long wall, watching the dancers move with the music. She wore emerald green robes, that in contrast to her usual teaching robes, clung to her curves. He spent the whole evening trying not to stare at her beautiful figure. Her hair was in its usual bun, although one ebony strand had escaped, softly falling down her left cheek, shining in the dim light. Her hair must be so beautiful…  
He slowly shook his head to get rid of the thoughts of touching it, slowly running his fingers through it. He just couldn’t stop loving this woman. Yes, there was no denying it. He was in love with Minerva McGonagall. Had been in love with for years.  
After stopping his musings, he decided to approach her and slowly made his way around the hall. Getting closer he noticed her shoulders slowly moving with the music. His thoughts traveled back to their dance at the opening ceremony of the ball. It was wonderful dancing with her, as always. She was an excellent dancer, gracefully carrying out the movements.  
“Did you enjoy the evening Minerva?” he asked, finally reaching her. She turned and smiled at him. “Yes, it was wonderful. And I think the students feel the same way.” She answered looking back at the dancefloor with a warm expression on her face. It was so adorable how she cared for the students. They stood in silence for some time, watching them dance. When the last notes of the song slowly faded out, the weird sisters announced their last song for the evening.

_This song is going to all the lovers out there._

Albus felt a light blush creeping over his cheeks and sneaked a glance at his friend. Could he risk asking her for another dance? To this song? His eyes traveled along her exquisite profile. How could she not know how beautiful she was?

_Hold each other tight and keep each other warm._

Hearing these words, he made his choice. It was the last song of the Yule Ball after all. Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand. “May I ask for this last dance, milady?” Surprised Minerva turned, then she smiled, eyes shining and a slight blush forming on her cheeks. “Of course, Albus.” She replied and took his arm, letting him lead her on the dancefloor.

_And dance_

Together they moved to the sounds of the music. Both were great dancers, gracefully carrying out every step. He felt the warmth of her body, her touch at his shoulder and hand sending a tingling sensation through his body. Oh, how he loved dancing with her.

_Your final dance._   
_This is_   
_Your final chance_

Albus listened to the lyrics, the words of the singer hitting his heart. His final chance. He looked back at the woman in his arms. Minerva's eyes were closed, her mouth forming a relaxed smile and she seemed throughout contend. She was so beautiful, after all these years still stealing his breath. Was this really his final chance?

_To hold,_   
_The one you love._   
_You know you’ve waited long enough._

Yes, he had waited. So many years. Their dance had turned into slow swaying as they moved closer together. Her perfume wavered around him and he inhaled its delicate scent. Softly his hand stroke her back, feeling the silky texture of her robes.

_So, believe,_   
_That magic works._

He wanted to kiss her. This brilliant, fierce, brave, beautiful woman. But what if she would push him away? How could he expect her to love him back? Probably she’d be shocked and nothing would be the same between them anymore. Who knows, maybe she would even cancel their friendship, trying to avoid him in the future. Just the thought of that hurt so much. No, he wouldn’t risk their friendship.  
But a small part of his brain asked a different question. What if she would kiss him back?  
Still watching the beautiful woman in his arms, he continued to listen to the song.

_Don’t be afraid of being hurt._   
_Don’t let this magic die._   
_The answers there,_   
_Oh, just look in her eyes._

Minerva must’ve felt his stare, because she opened her eyes again, looking up at him. Their eyes met, emerald green and sapphire blue. The world around them faded. Both were completely enthralled by the other. The air became hard to breathe and neither of them could move. Time was standing still.

_And make,_   
_Your final move_   
_Don’t be scared_   
_She wants you too_   
_Yeah, it’s hard_   
_You must be brave_   
_Don’t let this moment slip away._

Albus' brain stopped working and all objections he had, vanished. Pulled in by her eyes, he just moved his head down and kissed her.

_Now believe,_   
_That magic works_   
_Don’t be afraid,_   
_Of being hurt_   
_No, don’t let this magic die_   
_Oh, the answer is there._   
_Just look in her eyes._

Her lips were soft and felt better than he could’ve ever imagined.  
And to his surprise and utter joy, she returned his kiss, her lips gently moving with his. A warm sensation spread through his body. He pulled her even closer until not even a sheet of parchment would’ve fitted between them. He would never let go of her again. Minervas hands moved behind his neck pulling him down to her and she deepened their kiss by parting her lips, gaining his tongue entrance. She tasted like chocolate and ginger, rich wine and sweet wild-berries. Albus' hand moved to her hair, magically getting rid of all the pins, and buried his finger in her ebony strands. The world around them was forgotten. He just felt her.

_And don’t believe that magic can die._   
_No, no, no this magic can’t die._

Their kiss became more passionate, as pent up desire finally found a release. Neither wanted to break the kiss until lack of oxygen forced them to part. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other, the last verse of the song surrounding them. Her green eyes still held him captive, their depths full of adoration and love.

_So, dance._   
_Your final dance_   
_‘cause this is_   
_Your final chance._

Minerva was the first to notice the people surrounding them. The other pairs had stopped their dancing and were now staring at them. Well, everyone except Hagrid and Madame Maxime, who were busy with themselves. Minerva quickly stepped away from Albus, her cheeks bright red. Now, the headmaster too became aware of their surroundings. Oh, dear. That was sure to become the new sensation. After a glance at Neville Longbottom’s gaping mouth and Fred Weasley's wide grin, he decided that a quick leave might be for the better. He cleared his throat. “A pleasant evening everyone.” He announced keeping his voice as natural as possible. Then he took Minerva's hand and lead her out of the great hall. After they were a few corridors away, Minerva began speaking. “Albus what will…” She came no further because Albus cut her off by pressing his lips to hers again. Immediately she embraced him again, returning the kiss with fierce passion, their tongues dancing around each other. He would never get used to this amazing feeling of her. Albus pressed her to the stonewall of the corridor. After their need to breathe made them part again, he whispered in her ear. “I love you, Minerva.”  
A smile spread across her face and with eyes glowing with happiness she responded with the words he thought impossible to hear from her. “I love you too Albus.”


End file.
